The Inuzuka Bloodline Limit
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Kiba discovers the odd abilities of his clan.
1. Chapter 1

**The Inuzuka Bloodline Limit**

It was bad; worse than bad! Inuzuka Kiba paced his room, staring anxiously at the bulge tenting the front of his pants. For the past four hours, he had been sporting a hard-on, and tried numerous methods to get rid of it: from taking an icy-cold shower to reciting the alphabet. He tried masturbating, but found no relief, even after a full hour. Normally, he could jerk himself off in half of that time, but his cock refused to ejaculate. The amount of his cum that was produced was small and frothy and felt like it was choked from him, causing him more pain than pleasure.

Nothing was pleasurable about this, though. He never had such an infliction before, and considered it to be a medical condition. His sister was right down the hall, and with some understanding of human anatomy conditions, she was sure to have the answers. However, nothing could be more awkward than approaching your sister with a raging boner and ask how to get rid of it – well, maybe asking your mom or grandma would be worse, but still!

Therefore, Kiba peeked out of his room to where Akamaru was lying in wait outside. Upon finally seeing his master, the huge dog perked up and barked happily. Hastily, Kiba told him to be quiet. "I'm going out, Akamaru," he whispered. "Just wait here. I need to see the Hokage. Don't tell my mom or sister, alright?" Akamaru whined, but nodded nonetheless, dropping his big head in between his front paws again.

Kiba made a mad dash for the Hokage office, not stopping for anything so no one could notice how uncomfortable he looked or the erection straining against the front of his pants. The Hokage manor was just straight ahead, and activity had died down in these later hours as the sun was setting. Sure, there were probably dozens of other medical people Kiba could go to for help, but he wanted the Hokage, the best in the business as well as one of the oldest. He felt that she would observe the matter without the slightest prejudice or awkwardness. In all her years, she _had_ to have run into something like this before. Shizune and Sakura were reasonable choices, but to Kiba, Shizune seemed like a goof, stunned and bumbling around too much when something unexpected presented itself; and Sakura, well, it would've been weird to ask a former classmate and friend to take a look at his erection. Besides, there was still that whole thing about wanting someone with a bit more experience.

He leapt to the open window of Tsunade's office. It was late enough for business to be lax, but too early to actually call it a night. He crouched on the windowsill and peered inside. The lights were on, but the seat was vacant. He grimaced briefly at Tsunade's absence, and then he let himself in. After wincing, he awkwardly reached to the crotch of his pants, adjusting himself so that the stiff object within wasn't forced to point downward.

The smell of the Hokage was still potent, so she hadn't been gone long, and hopefully hadn't taken off from her job early to go on a drinking binge, as was something he usually heard from his mom when she went out to indulge at a bar. Kiba shrugged and took a seat in the corner on a stack of papers. He glanced at the bulge in his pants and cursed. His hand grabbed it and squeezed tightly to create some sort of stimulus; no success. With a defeated sigh, he rested his cheek on his fist and waited.

It wasn't much longer that the door was pushed open, and Tsunade walked in with a cup of steaming, green tea cradled in her hand. She closed the door and sighed, muttering while rubbing her tense shoulders with her free hand. As of yet, she hadn't noticed Kiba. Then he stood up.

"Hokage-sama," he said softly as to not surprise her. "I think I need your help."

Yet, she didn't turn her head as she walked to her desk. "Kiba," she sighed before taking a seat, already giving a tedious look as she put her cheek on her propped up fist, "what are you doing here so late? There are no missions available now, if that's your concern."

Kiba swallowed hard and looked off to the side awkwardly. His persistent erection throbbed slightly, and he thought that the Hokage would've noticed. "It's not about missions," he stammered. "I came for some… medical advice."

Tsunade lazily raised an eyebrow. From a quick glance over him, he didn't seem hurt. However, she didn't really even look at his crotch. "I doubt that you're injured," she said, shaking her head slightly. "And you don't seem to be ill."

"It's… it's nothing like that," Kiba admitted, rubbing at the back of his head awkwardly. He couldn't believe it when he uncontrollably smiled, despite how embarrassing this whole matter was. "I've got… uh, my…" He thought of a way to best reveal the problem to the Hokage, who seemed to be becoming annoyed with his hesitance. "I've… got a problem, and it won't go away."

Tsunade's finger began to tap on the surface of her table from irritation. "I figured. Honestly, I'm starting to know how you feel."

Kiba's mouth twitched at the statement; she had no idea. Finally deciding to just get it over with, he moved his hands to his sides to better reveal his crotch. It wasn't immediately perceived until he gestured to it with a nod of his head. Tsunade's eyes broadened noticeably when she saw the distinctive shape of an erection. She perked up suddenly, and then scowled at Kiba. He cowered when her hands slammed down on the table. Her furrowed eyebrows cast a terrifying presence in the room, and Kiba suddenly questioned the wisdom of coming to the easily-flustered Fifth Hokage; for a moment, he thought that his dick would shrink from absolute fear.

"How dare you?" she fumed. "What were you thinking, coming here like _that_? What exactly did you think was going to happen?"

Kiba held up his hands defensively, the color draining from his face. "No, it's not like that! I really need some advice! It's been like this for _hours_ , and it won't go down, no matter what I do!"

Somewhat convinced, but still wary, Tsunade slowly took a seat. These conditions weren't unheard of, but it was normally a reaction to certain poisons in the shinobi world, but these effects could be remedied with the normal ministrations. Without much shame, she asked him what he had tried to get rid of it. Awkwardly, he said he tried not to think about it, took cold showers, and was pretty much forced to admit that he tugged on it for quite some time.

Tsunade considered what she was told, and could only come up with one solution. Her fingers laced in front of her, and she said, "It must be your Bloodline Limit. For male Inuzuka members, it's a bit more common."

"A Bloodline Limit?" Kiba didn't even think his family had such a thing. Their whole deal just seemed to be heightened senses. If having a hard-on for hours truly was a Bloodline Limit, it was hardly practical in combat; he would have to think of something amazing to actually be able to use it.

"It's a condition that presents itself sometime after puberty," Tsunade explained. "It's a condition that will not be slaked until your body feels that it has met true satisfaction, usually with a partner. And you've said that you tried masturbating?"

Kiba's cheeks flushed, and then he nodded slightly.

Exhaling heavily, Tsunade leaned back in her chair. Her fingers drummed on the armrest as she observed Kiba and how he awkwardly stood across from her. Rolling her eyes, she requested that he come stand next to her while she turned her chair. "Are you sure?" Kiba uttered after taking his first step. She repeated her command, staying remarkably cool. Clearing his throat, Kiba half-limped over to where Tsunade wanted him.

Tsunade eyed his crotch for a brief moment, and then met his nervous gaze. "I think it best if I take a look," she said. When Kiba hesitated, she made her statement a little more blunt, "Take off your pants."

Kiba had expected something like this, but it didn't seem quite as easy as he thought it'd be. But still, he managed to flip his fly open and tug his zipper down. It wasn't wrong, he reasoned with himself, as he was being examined. It'd be better than wandering around all day with an erection. He gradually moved his pants down to mid-thigh, noticing how Tsunade casually watched the descent. Why couldn't she show a bit more emotion? his brain screamed, give him some indication of what she was thinking. The smell of her showed no change in attitude or feeling.

Tsunade shifted her pink lips slightly when his drawers were slowly pulled down. Yet she couldn't keep away her initial surprise when Kiba's cock thrust upward when exposed, bobbing slightly and leaking pre-cum from the tip. In all honesty, she hadn't expected him to be so well-endowed, especially for someone so young.

She composed herself quickly enough. "And how long has it been like this?" she asked.

"A few hours," Kiba said. He wished his cock would stop throbbing. "It just happened randomly."

"Hmm, I suppose it would take some different stimulus to rid you of this," Tsunade offered. "Do you perhaps have a partner who could help you?"

"Um, not at the moment," Kiba said. He never had official relationships; he just kind of slept around, his first time being with some random girl from the Sand Village during a routine visit. He didn't have girls who would come at the drop of a hat nor degrade themselves to being a booty-call. And why the hell were they having this discussion while his pants were down? So awkward…

Again, the drumming of Tsunade's fingers commenced. Rolling her eyes upward, she sighed and let herself fall back in her seat. "I suppose there's no choice," she grumbled. "If you've no objections, I will provide some assistance."

"But, but…" Kiba stumbled. "You're… Hokage!"

"And a medical ninja," Tsunade added with a hint of annoyance. "I wouldn't want to entrust this to Shizune; I don't think she'd be able to handle it, and I couldn't ask her to do something… like this."

"Is it okay for you to do it?"

Tsunade sighed at his questions. "I should know; I'm the Fifth Hokage. Now come a little closer." As Kiba shuffled forward, legs trapped still in their half-dropped pants, Tsunade sterilized her hands with an ointment in the side drawer of her desk. There was no shift in her expression, still incredibly solemn. It made Kiba believe that this probably wasn't the first time she treated this sort of condition. But he felt he shouldn't get hung up on small details: he was gonna get a handjob from the _Fifth Hokage_ , probably the bustiest woman in all the ninja world! To hell with the Bloodline Limit, Kiba was sure he'd be hard like a rock at the very idea of getting a handjob from the busty blonde.

Tsunade finished cleansing her hands and turned to Kiba's erection. She was mildly surprised that he had been circumcised, believing that the Inuzuka clan liked to keep everything as natural as possible. She mentally shrugged, already preferring penises like this. She grabbed the nine-inch cock and tested its hardness; he definitely retained this stiffness for a while. Upon being grasped, Kiba grunted softly and tensed. His fists tightened at his side from the frigidness of her ointment-slick hand.

Slowly, Tsunade rubbed the thick appendage, light-brown eyes lifting. "I hope you understand that this is a medical process, and nothing more," she told him, barely accepting his halfhearted nod and fanged grin. Sighing, she went to work, stroking the full length of his erection. She started a slow pumping motion until the lotion on her hand made the movement much easier, and therefore she sped up the pace.

Kiba grunted and began to moan as the jerking movements of the Hokage continued. His left hand shot out to grip the edge of the desk for balance, the other hand reaching out for the windowsill. Sensations of pleasure tickled his spine, yet it felt so miniscule at the same time. As if it would help, he bucked against Tsunade's fist, a droplet of transparent pre-cum falling on her arm. She ignored it for now, figuring that she was going to get a whole lot messier in a bit.

As the medical handjob continued, Kiba took the chance to take notice of Tsunade's attributes. Like every other person who had laid eyes on the Fifth Hokage, hetook first notice of the size of her massive bust. He vaguely hoped that she wouldn't look up and notice how intently he ogled her cleavage. Surely he couldn't be blamed when she so unabashedly wore clothing with a generous dip of the collar. The movement of her jerking hand caused the breasts to jiggle ever so slightly, and Kiba wondered if a god would be kind – and wicked enough – to let at least a little bit of her robe slip down to reveal just a bit more, just enough to notice the color of her nipple. Phht, like that would happen, Kiba ironically thought, though he continued to hope. If anything could get him to cum, it was definitely a full glance at Tsunade's tits.

It was thirty minutes when Kiba felt his balls tighten, which was a few minutes after Tsunade asked if he always lasted this long. Noticing the small proofs of an impending orgasm, such as swelling of the cock and the hitching of his breath, Tsunade sat erect and started pumping at a quicker pace. "Do you feel like you're going to cum?" she asked to confirm her suspicions, not taking her eyes from the penis pointing at her.

"Yeah," answered Kiba with a nod. His hips jerked, and he said in a strangled voice, "Cumming." His fingers tightened, scratching at the surfaces of the windowsill and desk while his testicles contracted. A fang pricked the corner of his lower lip while stifling a deep moan. He thought pleasure would burst forth, but it once again left his cock stinging as it forcibly pumped out a few bursts of frothy semen.

Tsunade tensed when a wad of the jizz splotched the dainty paleness of her ample bosom, trickling down her cleavage. The following eruptions were mostly dribble that hardly had any force to them; Tsunade spread her legs slightly after a glob fell on her thighs to watch as the rest of the few other droplets were wasted on the floor, spotting gobs of transparent white on polished tiles. It was an ejaculation, but Tsunade was experienced to know that it was not a proper discharge. The semen produced was too little in quantity and retained none of the force of a real one. A regular erection should have shot at least four times before its force weakened, and should have softened at least a little; when she released Kiba's penis, it shot straight back up and was throbbing painfully again.

Tsunade wiped her soiled hand with a tissue while examining the hard piece of flesh and muscle. "I assume that has happened when you masturbated." She said it as more of a statement than a question.

"More or less," Kiba said in a slightly winded voice. The stinging continued to throb in his erection due to the force of the discharge, making him wince slightly at the pain. "On my own, I didn't cum as hard as that." The throb that occurred then felt a bit more natural.

Tsunade ignored it and nodded. She was quiet then, and Kiba could practically see the gears shifting in her head. After a minute or two, she finished her internal deliberation. "Very well, it seems that your Bloodline won't be satisfied until it has successfully bonded with a female. Stimulation through a hand won't be enough." She stood up them, so suddenly, if fact, that she practically pushed Kiba off balance when she rose to her full height. "There's no choice, I suppose. As Hokage, I can't leave you like this. Eventually, the hormones would dominate your presence of mind, and I don't want to risk having you do something that would harm another and have you regret upon gaining your senses back."

Kiba deliberated what that meant, trying not to come to the conclusion that was most obvious, yet too impossible to believe. All doubts were expelled, however, when the Fifth Hokage began to untie the sash about her waist after removing her robe. The fang markings on his cheeks blended in with the full-blown blush as he stammered. "Hokage-sama, what are you doing?" He wanted to believe he knew exactly what she was doing, but it could very well have been an illusion. Yeah, that had to be it… a very _wonderful_ illusion.

"Don't be naïve, Kiba," Tsunade admonished him with a scowl, yanking the sash from her with a swift tug, causing her front to open and loosely drape over her large breasts. Again, Kiba could hardly keep his eyes from gawking. "You are not a virgin, and it has been a _very_ long time since I've been one. As two ninja, let's not allow ourselves to get caught up in pointless emotions. In my time on the battlefield, I've coupled with ally and enemy alike to help Konoha and its people. I have no problem doing this with you if it is required."

Kiba thought that he should give a bit more to the protest, but felt that it would be dishonest; he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her now. The look on his face relayed that to her, and she nodded once. "Very good" was all she said before bowing and gracefully pulling down her black spandex. Did she not care that in doing so, her breasts – somewhat glistening with tiny traces of force ejaculate – were dangling and swaying, just barely enough for the fabric to tease Kiba with quick glimpses of her delightfully pink nipples? If only this was a real sexual encounter, and not based on medical help, he would've wasted no time capping those mounds with a hungry mouth. How he would play with them, probably use them to surround his aching erection until he came on her face.

With no small trace of interest, Kiba's eyes zoned in on Tsunade's pubic mound, adorned with trimmed, platinum curls at the top. The smell that touched his ultrasensitive nose relayed very little arousal, and he could see that she was barely secreting any juices there. She either must have been very well-trained when it came to sex, or the action just didn't interest her anymore.

He was surprised when Tsunade's painted fingertips reached down to play with herself a little bit. "Hmm," she murmured. "I guess I'll need some of your assistance before the treatment."

Kiba's mouth watered, and he impulsively wiped his lips with the back of his hand. There was no point in trying to deny that it would be his pleasure, so he nodded as calmly as he could. "If it's all right," he said dumbly, pursing his lips when Tsunade was already settling on her chair. At least she wasn't being snide. Vaguely, Kiba wondered if Naruto had ever been in this position before, maybe under different circumstances, but still…

Whoever did have the luck of bedding Tsunade was irrelevant now, for it was Kiba's turn now. He moved closer to her, shuffling in his partially dropped pants until he went to his knees. Without the slightest bit of hesitance, Tsunade parted her legs enough to allow him full access. Kiba wished he could keep himself from smiling as he inched ever closer to the prize.

Tsunade watched in semi-interest as his face leaned in to her vagina, palms pressing against the insides of her thighs. He definitely wasn't new at this. She exhaled through her nostrils when his tongue touched her for the first time. He gave her a few long licks up her snatch, slickening her up with a coat of his saliva. Her hips rolled ever so slightly at a time, indicating that she was feeling something, despite her quietness.

When she was considerably moist with his spit, his thumbs reached out to pull apart her nether lips to expose her more sensitive insides. With every swath from his tongue, he noticed a smell of arousal gradually increasing in his nose, and a taste was becoming potent with each lick. A soft sound of pleasure was all that was needed to encourage Kiba. Like an eager dog, he pressed in closer and thrashed his oral muscle about with practiced patterns. His nose purposely brushed against the nub about the slit he was so dotingly devouring, causing Tsunade's breath to hitch a little.

He wasn't disappointing; as expected of a member of the Inuzuka, he wouldn't settle for his partner being just satisfied. Tsunade, master of medics, found herself panting slightly, a hand idly brushing over her large breasts to give some stimulus to her tightened nipples. When she pushed aside one part of her open shirt, Kiba's eyes darted up to stare up at her exposed bosom. How like a man, Tsunade thought with a roll of the eyes.

She jumped lightly with a start. "Kiba," she uncontrollably gasped, staring wide-eyed down at him as he nibbled on her clitoris while two of his fingers pushed deep into her. His cocky grin was smothered against her golden mound when he scraped his teeth delightfully over her clit. He felt most proud when the great Hokage dropped her head back while placing an insistent hand on his head. It spurred him on, thrusting his fingers harder and quicker in her now-slick channel, creating wet, slapping sounds by doing so.

Her arousal was so pungent now, unlike before; Kiba was happy about that. While keeping a steady pace with his plunging fingers, he nuzzled and kissed the sensitive pearl. Lost in his own haze of passion now that Tsunade was finally stirred to stimulation, he felt that he could do as he pleased. His free hand roamed from Tsunade's firm thigh, sending minor goose-bumps along her skin, until he sought the crevice further down from her vagina. His index finger trailed through the crevice of the Hokage's ass until he prodded the tiny hole. Immediately, she clenched, and Kiba feared his head was going to be struck from his shoulders when the once-caressing hand petting his wild hair clenched into a fist and forced him to look up at her.

"Don't get any more ideas, Kiba," she sternly said. She dropped back in her chair, slipping away from Kiba a few inches. "You're not going to put that thing wherever you want," she scolded him while gesturing to Kiba's crotch. Her hand dipped down and nodded when she felt the readiness of her body. "Okay, I'm ready," she told him, and he didn't waste a second jumping up and hastily kicking off his pants, losing only one sandal in the hasty process. His cock bobbed with all of his movements, weeping transparent fluids that ran down his length. Adjusting her hips, Tsunade braced herself on the chair as Kiba crawled up, causing them to slide slightly on the free wheels; somewhat frustrated that he was being prevented from finally piercing the Hokage with his aching erection, he twisted the chair and pushed them up against the wall behind the desk. Tsunade watched as Kiba grabbed his cock and steadied it with his hand, aligning it with her pussy.

Kiba licked his lips and paused just when he moved the head of his dick against her opening. "Do I… just do it?" he asked, still trying not to smile like a fool. He prayed that there were no objections.

"I told you: don't be so naïve," Tsunade snapped, a hand slipping behind Kiba's waist and using her super strength to pull him just a bit closer. The two of them shuddered when he sunk a little bit into her. Nothing else could stop him, so Kiba held onto the armrests and pushed his hips to Tsunade's. Manicured fingernails dug into the small of his back when he was securely nestled into her pussy, all nine inches.

"Oh, Hokage-sama," gasped Kiba, dropping his head to stare at their joined hips. She was… unbelievably tight! It shocked him, especially since she admitted that she had been around many times, probably twenty times more than he had. She must've kept her pussy in tiptop condition with her rejuvenating technique. He drew back only a few inches, and then plunged right back in, his grin broadening when she gasped from the feeling. There was no need to hold back any longer, and Kiba did as he did best. He grunted as he bucked hard against the platinum-haired woman, using his grip on the armrests to rock her against him on the chair.

Tsunade didn't hold back the soft moans that escaped her as Kiba fucked her harder than recent lovers had; for some reason, they thought that she was as frail as her age suggested, despite her appearance and reputation. An Inuzuka wouldn't let age interfere with sex. Kiba pounded into her with all the vigor he could muster, practically snarling from the feeling of great sex.

He paused after five minutes of fucking the Hokage to reach down, hoisting up her legs in the crook of his elbows for better penetration. Tsunade sunk into her chair to be better accustomed to this new position. It felt like he was reaching even deeper now as he pounded her mercilessly, the back of her head banging against the glass window.

When Kiba reached for her chest, she felt that she should rebuke him for such audacity, but then decided to let it slide; though she knew this was for medical aid, she couldn't deny that this was quite the satisfying fuck that she needed. She watched as her bouncing breasts were exposed. Kiba molested the duo of heavy globes of soft flesh, living out the Konoha dream by finally touching the chest that was the fantasy of all men. He pinched at her nipples and plucked at them. He took a sample of the remnants of his previous ejaculation to smear it over one nipple while the other nub was carefully covered with his hungry mouth. He suckled on her tit like a newborn, his fangs poking her supple breast.

The cushion of the chair had been drenched in Tsunade's juices. Kiba lifted her legs just a little higher and gave a few harder thrusts before pausing. The two took a moment to catch their breath, Kiba panting more heavily than her. He groped at her breasts a while longer, watching as their softness yielded to his touch. "Would it… be possible… to try a new position?" he requested breathlessly, finally connecting their eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" Tsunade asked before glancing down to watch his long erection slowly withdraw from her drenched vagina.

"Over the desk," Kiba simply said, nodding over to it. He hoped that she would while she glanced over at it, slowly dropping her legs so that her feet could rest on the floor. She mulled over the idea and decided to follow through. Why not? She stood up from the sex-wet chair and leaned over the desk.

She first dropped her head and sighed. Ponytails veiled either side of her face. Then she shot a glare over her shoulder as the horny Inuzuka scurried into position behind her. She would ignore the palm that admired the curve of her backside. "You'd better not think that this is anything more than a medical treatment," she said, partially lying to herself now that she was equally aroused. "Don't go around the village, telling them anything that I'll _make you regret_."

Kiba shook his head, undaunted by her threat simply because he was so ecstatic to be fucking her in the first place, no matter the reasoning. "Wouldn't dream of it," he said so carelessly that Tsunade foresaw him leaving this office to run to Naruto's house and tell him all the details of what had just transpired in the last hour. Such troubling thoughts were replaced with pleasure when Kiba's cockhead rubbed against her slit before finally pushing past her lovely folds. She fell against the surface of the desk, moaning softly while her big tits mashed against the wooden surface. She pushed back against Kiba when he gripped either side of her waist to pull her into his cock.

The otherwise empty room was filled with the sounds of sex: the wet slapping of skin on skin, low-pitched moans and grunts, and the rhythmic pounding of Tsunade's thighs against the desk. Tsunade dropped her head to rest the side of her face as she was rapidly fucked. When Kiba reached around to pinch and flick at her clit, she felt so close to cumming. What a delightful feeling that she had almost forgotten…

Her eyes widened when she suddenly felt something swelling at the base of Kiba's thrusting cock – the final part of the Inuzuka Bloodline. She picked herself up and looked back at the teenager. "K-kiba, are you okay?" she breathlessly asked.

With sweat glistening on his brow, Kiba nodded while staring down at his groin. Everything wasn't alright down there, in that a bulging had occurred at the base of his penis, resembling a dog's knot. He should have been concerned, but he didn't give a fuck. His testicles were pulling up, ready to pump out a healthy dosage of his semen. He took a deep breath and held it, bumping hard against Tsunade's pussy until he was lodged in the Hokage, connected by the securing knot. Now during his thrusts, he pulled her with him a bit, sometimes dislodging from her; whenever he did, he made sure to recreate the connection, even if it meant forcing himself into her with the aid of his hand.

His hips rocked a few more times before he reached down and picked up Tsunade's shapely, left leg, forcing her to roll slightly onto her right side. She moaned loudly as he shoved into her, stretching her amazingly with his knot. It was all that was needed to push her over the edge. He couldn't move in or out of her when her walls clenched around him in a powerful orgasm; her inhuman strength was not limited to her legs and arms, apparently. It was almost like being clutched in her very fist, flexing pleasantly to milk him of his seed. Her hand rolled over her exposed tit, pinching firmly at her nipple to increase the pleasure of the first orgasm she had in months.

"I'm… cumming," Kiba warned, tugging on Tsunade's waist until their hips were flush together. Tsunade simply nodded and looked down at their united crotches. Sure enough, she felt the erection wedged within her pulsate. She gasped lightly when liquid heat suddenly filled her insides. Kiba dropped forward, his chest pressing down on her back. He gave a few strangled grunts, his hips jerking ever so slightly as he expelled more of his abundant essence into the busty Hokage. Normally, he would worry about pregnancy, but he couldn't even think straight while having one of the best orgasms in his life.

As the last pulsations died down, Tsunade concentrated her chakra and touched her lower abdomen. A blue glow left her fingers and formed a quick seal that faded away on her skin. Kiba, while his head was so clouded with wonderful pleasures, could only assume that it was a pregnancy prevention jutsu.

Since there was only pleasure, Kiba was certain that his Bloodline Limit was satisfied. Still, he kept himself within Tsunade until the knotting of his cock deflated enough. Tsunade pulled forward a bit when he began to slip from her. Both grunted in unison when he finally left her with a _pop_. A heavy flow of thick, white jizz spilled from her slightly pulsating pussy, like a river after the dam was finally removed. Stupidly, Kiba apologized for the mess that was spilling over the floor; Tsunade dismissed him and said that it would be cleaned up in a bit.

Exhaling, Kiba staggered backward and caught himself on the windowsill. He glanced down at his flaccid member, glad to see that it had finally shrunken. "Looks like it worked," he said.

Tsunade, composing herself by running a hand through her slightly disheveled hair, stood up and immediately covered up her chest. "Of course it did," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. She gathered up her spandex and panties, though she did not put them on yet. "You should get dressed now. When you return home, take a shower. I don't want your mother or sister smelling proof of what had just happened."

Nodding, Kiba stumbled around, a little lightheaded from his incredible release. After a few minutes of clumsily trying to get dressed, he finally collected himself and made himself look at presentable as possible; he could try to pass off his perspiration as a workout sweat. He moved halfway out the window before turning back to the Hokage; she was dressed and comfortably settling down on her dried chair and getting ready to sip at her now-cold tea. She glanced at him and asked what he was looking at.

"Thank you," Kiba said, eyes shifting away awkwardly, "for the… help."

Tsunade simply let her cheek rest on her fist. "I'll warn you right now, Kiba: don't mention it… ever."

Kiba gave his word and leapt off to his home. A good shower was waiting for him when he got home, ready to rinse away all evidence of what happened between him and the Hokage. Tsunade hardly gave him a fleeting glance as she turned back to the small amount of paperwork that still required her attention. She rolled her eyes; Kiba kept her working late at the office.

What Kiba didn't know was that the Inuzuka Bloodline Limit wasn't so easily satisfied. He'd probably be back in a week or so. Tsunade knew that she would be up to taking care of him; she just hoped he could time their reunion at a more practical moment for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Assistance**

The day was uncomfortably warm. Tsunade-sama was working as hard as she could be expected to, lazily stamping papers after skimming over their contents. She pulled her collar apart to the point where her jittery ward complained. Shizune was flushed in the cheeks as she explained that too much of her master's bosom was exposed. Rolling her eyes, Tsunade muttered something about Shizune being a prude, begrudgingly pulling her robe together and covering the exposed areola of her breasts.

"Tsunade-sama, I wish you would be more conservative," said Shizune while unloading another stack of papers on her desk. Nervously, she glanced around for prying ears. "Naruto-kun could come in at any time and see you."

Tsunade pouted with a scoff. "Not like that little brat hasn't walked in on me getting out of the shower before," she pointed out, making the younger woman gasp and look like she was going to suffer from a horrendous heart attack. Tsunade rolled her eyes at the reaction. "I was joking, Shizune. Now go get me some sake." She dropped her forehead in her hand. Wearily, she looked at all the work waiting for her. "I'll need it for today. I doubt I'll get finished even if I worked all night. I might as well put it off for tomorrow."

Distressed, Shizune paced the room. "But, Tsunade-sama, you must finish them. We must have peace fortified between us and the other nations. Set-back documents could show weakness…"

"If it's so important," Tsunade cut in, pushing herself up from her seat, "then you take over. I'm going to get a drink." She marched by Shizune, patting her shoulder mockingly as the short-haired woman stammered in protest. However, she was left ignored as the door shut, leaving her alone with the pig Ton-Ton. She dropped her shoulders and sighed heavily.

She nibbled on her thumb, unsure of what she should do. Could she really sit behind the Hokage desk and do the work expected of the Village's leader? Fearing such a notion, she squealed and chased after her master, leaving Ton-Ton asleep and alone in the room. "Tsunade-sama~!"

It was about an hour later when Shizune staggered back into the Hokage's office in defeat; when she had set her mind to drinking, Tsunade could not be swayed unless by physical force, a force that Shizune probably would never obtain. Thus, the niece of Dan stared at the pillars of documents, and steeled herself. Resolution flickered in her now-hardened eyes as she rolled up her sleeves.

"I'll do it to help Tsunade-sama," she told herself. "She _has_ been working hard for the past week. She deserves this break." She tried to make herself believe that her beloved master was right in abandoning the responsibilities of her position. Quickly, she rushed over to Tsunade's chair and went straight to work. She focused hard as she read through the documents. For the most part, she did quite well, impressing herself with her tenacity.

The sun was beginning its descent in the heavens, but Shizune hardly noticed the waning of time. A significant portion of the paperwork had been filled out and set in separate and appropriate files. She hadn't expected to finish the workloads, but she was still glad to be of some use to Tsunade. For the night, at least, the Fifth Hokage could rest soundly and partake in her drinking habits. It should be the only time she put off her duties.

"Hokage-sama," a voice called from outside, muffled behind the closed panes. Shizune perked up when the person called a second time, this time choosing to push open the window. Suddenly alarmed, Shizune spun around in time to see Inuzuka Kiba crawling up the windowsill. She gasped his name, making him finally take notice that Tsunade was not present. His face faltered. "Oh. Shizune," he said in mild greeting. He seemed a bit distracted and suddenly nervous. She hardly took noticed when he shifted his thighs to one side. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you. The windows were closed," he said with a mild chuckle.

Shizune sighed heavily – partially in relief that it was not some invader with ill-intentions – smoothing out her short, black hair. "It's alright, Kiba-kun," she said softly. Her business demeanor returned, and she asked, "Are you looking for Tsunade-sama?"

"Yeah," answered Kiba, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "I need her help with something." His Bloodline Limit had reawakened in very little time. He had thought that after fucking the Fifth Hokage, his clan's Bloodline would be satisfied for a good year! It had only been a week and a half before he had to skip training with Shino and Kurenai to seek out the medical ninja who had the… 'means' to treat him.

Tapping her lower lip with her forefinger, Shizune considered the situation – or the situation as she saw it. Finally, she stood up and smiled quaintly at Kiba. "I'm sorry, Kiba-kun, but Tsunade-sama isn't here and would be unable to provide proper help," she said in place of admitting that her master was flat-out drunk right about now. "I may be of assistance, however. How may I help you?" Her smile was warm and friendly, and all too inappropriate when Kiba was in such a state.

He cleared his throat and better adjusted his thighs so that she could not see the awkwardly positioned erection straining against the front of his pants. "I don't know if it's such a good idea. Hokage-sama said that _she_ should be the only one to help with this particular… problem." He remembered very well the threats she had given him last week after the generous treatment.

Shizune mulled over the idea, and once again came to the conclusion that she had to take up Tsunade's responsibilities, if only for the night. Again, she wanted her master to gain some rest. "Kiba-kun, I insist that I be the one to help you today. Tsunade-sama is very tired, and I will take up any task required. Now please, tell me how I may help you."

Gulping, Kiba considered telling her since she willfully said that she would engage any problem he had. She wasn't thinking that an unstoppable hard-on could be a possibility to his problems. Therefore, he thought it best to enlighten her before she was pulled into something that even Tsunade said she was not ready for. "Shizune, how… how much do you know about the Inuzuka clan?" he finally asked, chewing on his bottom lip for a brief moment.

Shizune arched an eyebrow, but answered nonetheless. "About as much as anyone: a clan that uses dogs in their taijutsu, superhuman sensory, best at tracking."

"And what of the Bloodline Limit?" He hoped she knew about it; it would probably save him the awkwardness of explaining it to her, as well as put to rest any notions she could have about him just making the condition up in order to get laid.

"An Inuzuka Bloodline Limit? I'm afraid I haven't heard of that." The smile returned as Shizune put the pieces together. "Kiba-kun, have you achieved a new ability unique to your clan?"

Kiba chuckled ironically while glancing down at his groin. "You could say that."

"If you are having trouble with this growth of potential," Shizune said, not knowing how her choice of words related to Kiba's situation, "I'd be happy to help."

Kiba clutched tightly on the windowsill. Should he really go against the Hokage's words? He could find Tsunade with a few inhales of his sniffer, but Shizune assured him that she was indisposed. Shizune had to be the one…

"Don't think I'm trying anything funny," Kiba said softly before he finally turned to show his tenting pants to Shizune. Almost immediately, she saw what his problem was and squealed, eyes bugging out in shock. As she usually did, she stammered horrifically while trying to wrap her mind around what she was just shown. Because of her reaction, Kiba slowly shifted until his erection was hidden; he wasn't all too surprised by her reaction, as she did seem to live the sheltered life underneath Tsunade's wing. "Sorry, but _that's_ what my Bloodline Limit is," he said quietly, ashamed that his clan had such a strange and combat-useless ability. "Hokage-sama said that it is rare for my clan, but it is more common in males. It causes a boner… er, erection that lasts until it's stimulated… with a partner."

It wasn't too difficult for even someone like Shizune to put the pieces together. She gasped at the prospect of her mentor bedding with a person so young; Kiba's background didn't even have a place in the situation. She knew Tsunade was somewhat promiscuous before becoming Hokage – having walked in on a few sexual escapades more than once while fleeing debt-collectors. But Shizune believed that such a life was left behind. However, this wasn't an act of pleasure; it was to help a troubled youth, albeit an odd problem.

"That's why I'm looking for Hokage-sama," Kiba muttered softly. "She said she didn't want you to be wrapped up in helping me with something like _this_."

Shizune stiffened at this declaration. Tsunade-sama didn't believe her ward could undertake such a procedure and took it upon herself to administer the treatment. Resolve suddenly flashed in Shizune's face. With a face flushed from the decision she had come to, she said to Kiba, " _I_ will help you, Kiba-kun, since Tsunade-sama is unable to. Just… just tell me what to do, and I will do it."

Kiba's eyes widened at this bold statement. "I can't ask you to do this," he said to her. "Maybe I can find some other way…" He trailed off when Shizune began to untie her white obi. The sash drifted to the floor, and Shizune stood there now in a loose kimono; the red on her face increased as did her bravado. With a trace of red crossing his cheeks, Kiba's eyes shamefully wandered over the strip of her body that could be seen in between the open kimono. She was not wearing her mesh-top tonight. Gauze was wrapped around her bosom in place of using a bra, though she wore lavender-colored panties.

"K-Kiba-kun," she stammered, still trying to force herself not to be overwhelmed with anxiety. "I can do this." She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself rather than the Inuzuka boy. "Now… now, get undressed! And I can treat you!" Even when giving stern orders, she hardly presented much of an intimidating presence.

Kiba, however, wasn't about to pass this up. She was so willing, he almost found it a shame to waste her decision. He muttered his agreement and reached for the fly of his pants. It came down swiftly and was parted as his hand dug inside to fish out his straining erection. Shizune watched with bated breath, not taking her eyes from his crotch for a single instant. Her heart was pounding hard, but she did well in not letting it show, taking deep breaths to calm down. However, she couldn't stop Kiba from smelling the abundant source of anxiety rushing through her; it made him ask her once again if she was sure, and again she nodded and demanded that he allow her to treat him.

His cock finally sprung into view, thick and rigid in his fist. It seemed to be chocked between the teeth of the zipper, so he undid the button with a flick of his thumb. Its bulk made Shizune flabbergasted. She hadn't expected him to be so well-endowed for his age, yet he was easily the biggest she had ever seen. She had been intimate with several men, but they were mostly half the size of Kiba. And it had been so long since her last coupling…

"K-Kiba-kun, it's… big" was all she could say at the moment as she stared at the weeping member.

Kiba swelled with pride at the statement. He'd never get tired of hearing that. Still, it did make him wary of how Shizune would approach this. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes," she spat out. She cleared her throat and shuffled in place. "It's just… How… How does Tsunade-sama start it?"

Seeing a chance to take control of the situation, and despite a twinge of guilt, Kiba said without thinking much, "Well, when we did it, she… stroked it for a while." His hips thrust forward slightly, causing the member to bob slightly. "You don't have to…"

"Very well," Shizune cut in, marching forward quite boldly. The closer she got to the jutting appendage, the slower her advancement became. When she was a foot apart from Kiba, she warily glanced down and studied his hard cock. An uncertain hand reached for him, but hesitated when contact was about to be completed. Before Kiba could ask if she was okay, she said, "Like this, right?" She curled her fingers around his girth slowly until he was clenched snuggly in her fist. A slow, clumsy stroke made Kiba exhaled softly. She was not very experienced at administering handjobs, having done it only twice in her lifetime.

Kiba only nodded, reaching down to manually instruct the pumping motion. She shyly watched the rhythmic motions of her hand as she took over; Kiba's hand drifted away from hers when she got the hang of the stroking. A few times, she slipped and bent his cock at a painful angle.

Both ninja had bated breath after five minutes. Shizune found her arm tiring and wondered if there was something else that she could do. She meant to ask, but was interrupted when Kiba's hand brushed along her collarbone, daring to drift to her slight cleavage. She withheld her initial exclamation, feeling that Kiba knew better about what this process required. "Does… does Tsunade-sama allow you to do this?" she stuttered, swallowing hard when his full palm pressed against her right breast.

For the sake of lust – though it was partially true – Kiba said that in the heat of the moment, the Hokage could forgive his passion. Shizune chewed on her lower lips before deciding to allow Kiba to indulge himself. As he pawed at her bosom, she began to untie the bandages that kept her breasts bound. When the binding became slack, Kiba was more than helpful to pull it away from her with a few good tugs. She protested his eagerness, but he only flashed her a cocky grin as he exposed her for his eyes. His hands swiftly pushed aside her kimono to expose her breasts to him. They didn't even compare to the size of her master's, as they were a pert set of b-cups capped with pink nipples. Almost instantly, he cradled her bosom with thumbs flicking the hardened tips.

"But, Kiba-kun, what about your condition?" asked Shizune, gasping when Kiba suddenly hoisted her up by the waist and set her on the desk cluttered with papers; she whined when one of the stacks toppled over to spill over the floor.

Fangs peeked out when Kiba looked up at her from her chest. "The Fifth said that I should prepare my partner," he briefly explained before he caught one of her nipples in his mouth. She shuddered at the feeling, fingers gripping at the edge of the desk. The prick of Kiba's fangs on her supple flesh sent shivers through her. He was so attentive to her tits, alternating between them. He had truly enjoyed suckling on Tsunade's much larger bust, but Shizune's were nice, high and soft. She was much more responsive to the touch as well, Kiba found out when the air became filled with her peaking arousal.

His hands wandered lower, drifting down her ribcage sensually before settling on either side of her waist, thumbs playing idly with the band of her panties. When one hand slipped down further to cup a cheek of her ass, she instinctively slapped his hand away and admonished him for taking advantage of the situation they were in. "This is treatment, Kiba-kun," she frantically reminded him, her stare surprisingly hard despite the redness of her cheeks. "Don't do anything you shouldn't."

"I'm sorry," Kiba said after allowing her breast to pop out from the suction of his mouth. Casually, he stood back up and moved his hands along her legs, spreading them ever so slightly. For a moment, Shizune held her breath as she believed that he was preparing for penetration. But he simply had moved his hands to her heels, muttering something about getting rid of them. After some fumbling, her footwear fell off to clatter on the floor. Briefly, his thumbs rolled over the arch of her feet, which made her giggle ever so slightly; Kiba smirked at the sound, finding it pleasant to the ears. Gods, he wanted to be in her now. However, he would tease himself and drag this out. He couldn't let a lover – albeit a medical one – be disappointed by his performance.

When he knelt down and planted soft kisses leading up the inside of her thigh, Shizune gasped and overreacted like she always did. Kiba's stare up at her was lust-filled, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop him unless she tried to fight him off. Whimpering, she glanced over her shoulder at the door. If only she had thought to lock it beforehand…

Her worries were erased when Kiba yanked her underwear to one side, revealing her glistening slit. She was definitely ready for him, Kiba considered, and didn't need any further inspiration. Still, he wanted to do this for her. "How pretty," he softly told her, much to her embarrassment. His eyes kept staring at her even as his mouth pressed against her lower lips, tongue lashing skillfully around her sensitive region. He didn't neglect the pearl at the crest of her smooth mound, chuckling whenever she bucked against his face uncontrollably.

Shizune was sweating and panting, trying to keep her moans in check and failing miserably. She tried biting her lower lip, but was unsuccessful in silencing the sounds of her pleasure. Her nails dug into the desk, and she was sure she would leave imprints in the wood after this treatment was over. Unconsciously, she took a hand from the table to massage and pinch at her breast, finding that it intensified the pleasure greatly for her. When Kiba added a probing finger to his tongue's dance, she began to thrash and was all the more worried that someone would barge into the room and see her being eaten out by a horny Inuzuka.

Her orgasm crashed against her like a tidal wave. The hand on her breast went to Kiba's head and fisted in his brown hair. She sobbed his name, doubling over as her hips rolled and rocked against him. Her juices came to his wriggling tongue and fingers, and he happily cleaned her up as best as he could. His tongue flicked rapidly over her clitoris to help her ride out the waves of this splendid orgasm. It had been so long, she had almost forgotten how wonderful one could feel.

For a moment, as Kiba stood up, Shizune fell back on her elbows and tried to catch her breath. There was a bounce to her breast while it heaved desperately. She felt that she was smiling, though she hoped that she wasn't; that could be so embarrassing if Kiba took notice. Whether or not he saw it didn't matter, for his lips crashed against her mouth in the next instant, his tongue pushing past her lips to offer her a taste of herself; she accepted the offer and moaned in response when he groped her chest.

His mouth left her, and she watched with bated breath as he moved back to pull off her panties; the article of lavender was thrown aimlessly behind him. There was no more putting it off, Shizune realized almost joyously. She was going to get fucked by Inuzuka Kiba, a teenager who was just as brash as Naruto; and she _wanted it_. Invitingly, she spread her legs for him while he eased himself closer to her. He gripped himself, stroking the thick length once as he came in closer. When the smooth tip pushed up against her snatch, she inhaled sharply and held her breath.

There were no words for permission as Kiba slowly inserted himself into Shizune's pussy. The soft, slick walls granted easy passage, though she was tight, gripping at his thick, intruding member. He had pushed in two inches, and already Shizune was reeling from pleasure and the slight discomfort of being stretched like never before. Her eyes screwed shut and teeth were gritted as she held back a cry as more of Kiba delved into her snatch. When he had wedged six inches in her tunnel, she begged him to give her time to adjust. He nodded slightly, his mouth slightly ajar. Delicately, he drew back until only the tip was embedded in her warmth, and then he slid back in until another inch was accepted into her. This process was repeated until, at last, Kiba was all the way in her. A sigh of bliss left his lips before his feet shuffled to obtain a better positioning for thrusting.

His hands cupped underneath her knees, keeping her legs elevated for leverage. For the first time since his cock touched her vagina, his eyes met hers. "Ready?" he asked softly.

She nodded more eagerly than she wanted to. "Yes, Kiba-kun," she panted, her doe eyes quickly returning to their joined pelvises. With steady movement, Kiba slid out partially, and then pushed back in. The sudden jolt made Shizune's entire body buck, breasts leaping in response. Again, Kiba began to withdraw, pulling out more than before, and then punched right back into her. He was moving slow for her sake, but when he had felt that she was better prepared, his pace quickly started to pick up.

His hips moved swiftly and surely, filling her with nine inches of pure flesh and muscle. As of yet, the knob hadn't formed at the base of his penis, so he could thrust in wild abandon for the moment. With how tight Shizune was, he wasn't even sure she would be able to handle it in her as Tsunade had.

The room was filled with Shizune's moans and cries of pleasure, covering up the sound of slippery flesh slapping together and the grunts and moans of Kiba. She could hardly support her upper body while Kiba fucked her, so she had to lean back on her elbows, trying her hardest not to go limp and scatter the rest of the paperwork from the desk. Her kimono was a nice comfort to have underneath her as she was pounded hard, though Kiba had to pull her back to him when she began to slide across the smooth surface.

Juices ran in rivulets down Kiba's shaft and coated his swollen sac. It increased his pleasure dramatically, and he could feel the beginning of his Bloodline Limit activating. Sure enough, the base of his cock had begun to swell gradually. Eventually, it became almost a chore to push even eight inches into Shizune, and even she noticed the growth. When she dazedly asked about it, Kiba told her to ignore it for now.

"Get on the floor," Kiba suddenly said when withdrawing completely. He wiped at his brow after gently setting down her legs.

"Wha…?" Shizune's thinking was muddled from the storm of orgasms that were brought to her. She had never known the joy of multiple orgasms before, and she doubt she would again. Again, Kiba told her when he wanted her. He stepped away to give her some room while he started to take off his pants and sandals.

"On your hands and knees," he told her while struggling to tug off his right sandal. His cock bobbed wildly as he hopped up and down on one foot, a distinctive and large swelling at the base. Was he actually planning to squeeze that into her? It worried her a bit, but she did as she was asked, spreading out her kimono so that she wouldn't feel completely dirty as she was fucked like a dog. The thought made her lick her dry lips nervously while she glanced over her shoulder to watch Kiba fumble around.

Little did either of them realize that there was another in the room. Roused from her sleep, the pig Ton-Ton trotted around the Hokage's desk, having heard her dear Shizune making sounds that made the swine think that she was in distress. However, when the pig saw what was happening, she was curious. Shizune was looking at the boy who had not been with them earlier, and both smelled musky. Curiously, Ton-Ton waddled past Shizune in her blind spot to follow the enticing scent that was emanated from the black-haired woman. " _Buhi_ …"

Shizune suddenly gasped when she felt the cold, wet nose of Ton-Ton press against her baskside, a hungry tongue sampling the tasty juices of her arousal. "Ton-Ton, no!" squealed Shizune. She sobbed and buried her crimson face in the crook of her arm as her pet pig delicately ate her out. Finding nothing wrong with what she was doing, Ton-Ton pressed her face in closer to lick up more while her snout smeared wetness across Shizune's anus. The foreign feeling left Shizune quaking with unwanted pleasure.

"Hey!" Kiba's voice boomed in the room when he finally saw what was going on after dropping his pants completely. The pig turned to him and cowered against her owner, whimpering with her usual ' _buhi_ '. Kiba's eyes softened slightly. Something about the pig and her devotion to her owner/friend reminded him of Akamaru.

Ton-Ton was hurled out the window a moment later without the slightest hesitation on Kiba's part. The bad news? She survived the fall…

With pigs and clothes out of the way now, Kiba dropped to his knees and scooted up behind Shizune until his cock rested in the nice crevice of her ass. Before penetrating her again, he took a moment to knead her buttocks and compliment its shape and firmness. "K-Kiba-kun," stuttered the nurse, "we're supposed to be taking care of your condition. Please, let us… continue." She could hide behind the reasoning that this was a medical process all she wanted, but Kiba knew the truth, and she should just accept that she wanted him to fuck her.

Far be it from him to leave her disappointed. He moved his hips back to direct himself and aim for her awaiting tunnel. Slowly, he pushed forward and sunk into her core once again. Their sigh of delight was simultaneous as he pushed seven inches into her. The bulb at the bottom of his shaft had to be worked into her. He thrust a few times, the knot bumping against her pussy firmly. With the help of his fist adding pressure to his genitals, he locked himself into Shizune, much to her absolute shock. She was actually able to fit it in her! She was smiling was she rocked back and forth on her hands and knees as Kiba pounded her. Her hands fisted in the material of her kimono to grapple with the intense pleasure he was giving her.

So many convulsions, Kiba thought as Shizune went from one orgasm to the next without the slightest pause. He had no idea she would be so sensitive. That was probably why the Hokage thought that she wouldn't be able to handle a medical method such as this, not that Kiba was complaining; Shizune was doing a splendid job! With their crotches secured together, his hips forcing her to move with him, he leaned forward so that his chest was flush with her back. He supported his weight with one hand while the other wound around the Hokage's assistant to fondle her swaying breasts. He pulled at her proud nipples and bounced the flesh in his palm. After a while, the hand trailed down to circle and toy with her clit. Another strong contraction caught his dick and spilled more juices over him.

How much time had passed? Shizune wondered as she was riding out another orgasm. She had long since lost the strength to keep herself propped up on her arms, her upper body dipping down in a slope while Kiba supported her ass, pounding away as hard and as fast as he could. Shizune was left as a whimpering heap as Kiba raced to a climax. Sure enough, his bucking hips made their movements more pronounced, and the entire shaft within her began to pulsate madly.

"Shit," Kiba cursed, cringing. He hissed in pleasure and tensed all over. His fingertips dug into her flesh, and she knew exactly what he was about to do.

Desperately, she looked back at him, shaking her head frantically. "No, not in me!" She knew the proper jutsus to prevent pregnancy, but during her muddled thinking in the haze of arousal, she was not sure her capabilities were on par. Perhaps if she started out by protecting herself... "Pull out! Please!"

Easier said than done, thought Kiba as he yanked his cock out of her with some effort. Shizune rolled over, watching in utter fascination as Kiba's hand moved quickly over his shaft to intensify the orgasm. His cock jerked when it discharged, an abundant amount of seed that caught her left cheek. She gasped at the feeling, but couldn't pry her eyes away from the ejaculating penis. It throbbed with each expulsion that drenched her chest and stomach and crotch; some haphazard bursts stained the kimono beneath her.

For several seconds, Kiba grunted and came more and more. So many strong spurts. "Does it always produce this much?" Shizune felt that she had to ask after a puddle of white had overflowed at her abdomen. That couldn't have been normal, she figured, even at half the quantity; and he was _still_ stroking out the last droplets. He smeared the pearly fluid on the inside of her thigh.

"No," Kiba answered breathlessly, falling back to sit on his haunches as his cock finally began to wilt. A few rubs were given to his slick penis to ensure that he was completely empty. He smiled tiredly at Shizune, and said, "Only when my Bloodline Limit goes into effect. I'm sorry I… made such a mess." He glanced at Shizune's nude body pasted with his thick semen.

She dismissed his apology, finding the results to be worth the effort to get it all out. Experimentally, her fingertips touched the sticky fluid at her stomach. Very thick, she discovered. But now was not the time to reflect on anything. As if gaining her sense of time back, she stammered and crawled around, looking for something to clean the cum off of her body. Eventually, Kiba took off his shirt and offered it to her. She thanked him and dabbed her soiled body with the coat. When he took it back, he gave the strong-smelling garment a grimace and rolled it up to tuck under his arm. He stood with Shizune as she hurriedly shrugged on her kimono and obi after pulling on her sandals. Kiba handed her the panties that was lying on a box behind them, and she embarrassedly pulled them on.

Kiba thanked her for her help with his problem, and she said that it was her pleasure; he only smirked at the comment. There was no point in awkward small talk, he knew, as she would probably want him to leave as soon as possible so that she could regain some composure. "G'night, Shizune," he muttered before leaping off to return home to take a shower. Hopefully his mom or sister wouldn't catch him and smell the Hokage's assistant on him. Who knew the scolding he would get?

Shizune immediately went to work gathering up the spill of papers, sorting them out. Unfortunately, the 'treatment' of Kiba had left her drained of energy. While still trying to fix up the office and do the Hokage's job, she eventually found herself settling her cheek down on her arms. In a moment, she was asleep.

It was about an hour later that a drunken Tsunade stumbled into the room. With a jar of sake in her hand, she looked around, and it didn't take a sober person to notice that a great deal of work had been done without her. And snoozing on one more piece of paperwork was her ward, knocked out, probably having stressed herself out while doing the work. Tsunade smiled quaintly at her. Truly, she could count on Dan's niece to do the job whenever she was unable to do it herself.

But then the drunken woman looked around. "Hmm, where's Ton-Ton?"


End file.
